List of Justin the Dork episodes
Episodes Season 1 (2015-2016) {| class="wikitable" style="width: 100%; margin-right: 0;" |- ! style="background: #fbea28; color: #000000;"| № ! style="background: #fbea28; color: #000000;"| # ! style="background: #fbea28; color: #000000;"| Title ! style="background: #fbea28; color: #000000;"| Directed by ! style="background: #fbea28; color: #000000;"| Written by ! style="background: #fbea28; color: #000000;"| Original air date ! style="background: #fbea28; color: #000000;"| Production code |- |ProdCode = 101 |ShortSummary = In the Pilot epsiode, Justin Nichols orders a strange sandwich, which makes him grow to enormous size. |LineColor = fbea28 }} |ProdCode = 102 |ShortSummary = Justin's second-cousin, Donovan, eats the same sandwich, which makes him grow too, but, Justin brother, Tristan, defeats Donovan, making him run away, and Justin does the same, and Donovan comes back near the end of the episode. |LineColor = fbea28 }} |ProdCode = 103 |ShortSummary = Ever since Donovan came back, Tristan has been jealous that Donovan isn't dead. He then plans to come back and destroy them once and for all, but, Justin and Donovan head for Paris, and Tristan can't follow them. |LineColor = fbea28 }} |ProdCode = 104 |ShortSummary = Tristan has finally got Donovan in his hands, but Donovan had a back-up plan just incase Tristan tried to capture him, but Donovan doesn't get the plan in time, and breaks down to make Tristan apologize. |LineColor = fbea28 }} |ProdCode = 106 |ShortSummary = Tristan releases Donovan from his capture, but, Justin had awakened Godzilla to kill Tristan. And Tristan has to do everything he can to destroy Godzilla, but, all of his plans fail. |LineColor = fbea28 }} |ProdCode = 107 |ShortSummary = Local friend of the gang, Kiley, grows to stop the fighting once and for all but, Tristan has lost Godzilla, and he has to find him in time before he kills Justin. And Kiley ends up missing too. |LineColor = fbea28 }} |ProdCode = 109 |ShortSummary = Tristan has finally caught Justin before Godzilla got to him, but, Godzilla ends up missing, and the gang finds Kiley dead as evidence, but don't know what to do with her. |LineColor = fbea28 }} |ProdCode = 108 |ShortSummary = Kiley has returned from the dead, but she was never dead. And Donovan catches Godzilla in the Grand Canyon. And Kiley plans to destroy Godzilla once and for all. |LineColor = fbea28 }} |ProdCode = 110 |ShortSummary = Justin has foiled Kiley's plan to destroy Godzilla, so Kiley goes behind his back and teases him. Justin accidentally overhears her, and plans a death-defying plan before she can. |LineColor = fbea28 }} |ProdCode = 105 |ShortSummary =Donovan disses Kiley in front of everyone, including all of New York City, so Kiley plans to kill Donovan, but finds out about Justin's plan, and gets mad. Donovan then ends this fight once and for all. |LineColor = fbea28 }} |ProdCode = 114 |ShortSummary = Kiley has learned that Tristan has backed away from all of this action, and they start dating, but, Kiley is killed by Donovan and then Tristan tries to kill him, but Donovan runs away to Egypt. |LineColor = fbea28 }} |ProdCode = 113 |ShortSummary = It is now Halloween, and Tristan has looked in Bulgaria, Egypt, Guatemala, Estonia, and Finland, and hasn't been succesful in finding him. So, Justin tells him to look in Denmark, and he fnds him and nearly kills him. |LineColor = fbea28 }} |ProdCode = 115 |ShortSummary = Kelso makes out with campus chick Pam Macey, but Jackie breaks up with him. She invites everyone except Kelso to her ski cabin, but soon regrets it. Hyde decides to make a risky move on Donna, which he fails at and Donna ends up slapping him. Kitty releases an old grudge on Red involving their younger years. |LineColor = fbea28 }} |ProdCode = 117 |ShortSummary = Red takes away the keys to the Vista Cruiser after he notices a scratch on it, so the guys drive around in Kelso's cousin's car, which turns out to be stolen and the guys are arrested. Jackie wants to have sex with Kelso and is anxiously waiting for him. Bob isn't too pleased Midge is taking a female empowerment class. |LineColor = fbea28 }} |ProdCode = 119 |ShortSummary = Kitty wants Red to hang out with Eric, so he goes with the gang to a wrestling match. After sleeping with him, Jackie is willing to do anything for Kelso, so he won't get bored with her. Hyde and Fez listen to Bob's stories about his problems with Midge and her classes, in exchange for beer. Kitty and Laurie attend Midge's therapy session, but discover it's not what it seems to be. Real-life pro wrestler Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson (billed as Dwayne Johnson) plays his real-life father, wrestler Rocky Johnson, while Ken Shamrock, Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, and Ernie Ladd have cameo appearances. |LineColor = fbea28 }} |ProdCode = 116 |ShortSummary = Eric and Donna go on a date so he can ask her to be his girlfriend. While Kelso and Jackie go shopping, Hyde wants to show his feelings for Donna and hurries to interfere with Eric and Donna's date. Red and Kitty realize they no longer have much in common with neighbors Bob and Midge. After shopping, Jackie and Kelso have sex in the car. |LineColor = fbea28 }} |ProdCode = 118 |ShortSummary = Jackie thinks she may be pregnant and confides in Eric, who later tells Donna. Kelso finds out about Jackie and faints (with Fez on top of him slapping him). Donna discusses Jackie's problem with Midge. Laurie tries to keep her failing college grades a secret. Bob discovers Donna is on birth control pills and Eric gets in trouble when his parents find out. Jackie discovers that she's not pregnant and breaks up with Kelso. |LineColor = fbea28 }} |ProdCode = 111 |ShortSummary = The gang goes to work with their parents on career day. Eric works with Kitty at the hospital, while Hyde and Fez visit Hyde's mom, Edna (Katey Sagal), a lunch lady. Donna visits her father at "Bargain Bob's" and inadvertently tells him she is embarrassed of his career. Kelso tries to understand his father's profession, and Jackie and Red bond over fixing the Vista Cruiser. The soundtrack features "Bad Blood" by Neil Sedaka. |LineColor = fbea28 }} |ProdCode = 121 |ShortSummary = Kelso takes Pam Macey to the prom to make Jackie jealous, so Jackie goes with Hyde instead. Eric rents a hotel room intending to have sex with Donna (which doesn't happen). Midge wants to start her own business, but Bob opposes the idea. At the end of the episode, Kelso and Jackie get back together at the prom and Hyde takes Pam. |LineColor = fbea28 }} |ProdCode = 122 |ShortSummary = The gang sees Star Wars and Kelso is instantly obsessed, wanting to see it over and over again. Red is given his full-time status back at the plant. Meanwhile, Eric is annoyed with the son of Red's boss trying to hit on Donna, prompting him to have a Star Wars dream (Eric as Luke Skywalker, Hyde as Han Solo, Kelso as Chewbacca, Red as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fez and Jackie as Imperial Stormtroopers, Donna as Princess Leia, David (the son of Red's boss) as Darth Vader, and Kitty as a cleaning woman using R2-D2 as a vacuum cleaner.) Eric later finds out from David that the plant will be closing soon and hits him in the face. |LineColor = fbea28 }} |ProdCode = 123 |ShortSummary = The guys paint a pot leaf on the town water tower. Kelso falls off and breaks his arm and Jackie attempts to make Kelso believe this was Hyde's fault. Eric is traumatized from seeing his parents having sex, which makes them think he is on drugs. |LineColor = fbea28 }} |ProdCode = 120 |ShortSummary = Hyde meets a girl just like him, who wants him to come to New York with her to start a punk band, but Eric disapproves of him leaving Point Place. Kelso wants to make Red's Atari Pong more challenging, Jackie turns to Kitty for help on a home economics assignment, and Eric has problems making it to second base with Donna. |LineColor = fbea28 }} |ProdCode = 112 |ShortSummary = Eric thinks he killed his grandmother, Bernice, when she dies after he asks her, "Would it kill you to be nice?" and doesn't know how to deal with it. Red is also at a loss on how to cope with his mother's passing and is embarrassed by his emotional brother Marty, who comes to the funeral. |LineColor = fbea28 }} |ProdCode = 124 |ShortSummary = Hyde's mother, Edna, runs off with a trucker. When food and supplies grow low for Hyde at Edna's rented house, Eric persuades his parents to take him in. Jackie catches a cold and Kelso is horrified at her ill appearance. Midge uses her home for her feminist meetings. |LineColor = fbea28 }} |ProdCode = 125 |ShortSummary = Eric is annoyed when his parents seem to favor Hyde more than him, and sets about coercing Hyde to do destructive things. Meanwhile, Red's old war buddy, Bull (Mitch Pileggi), returns to Point Place. Red, jealous of Bull's success, reconsiders his life choices, but changes his mind after Bull and his wife (Arlene Pileggi) invite Red and Kitty to a swingers party. |LineColor = fbea28 }} Season 2 (2016-2017) Season 3 (2018-2019) Season 4 (2019-2020) Season 5 (2020-2021) Season 6 (2022-2023) Season 7 (2023-2024) Season 8 (2024-2025) Season 9 (2025-2026) Season 10 (2027-2028) Season 11 (2028-2029) Season 12 (2029-2030)